1.Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air-drying lacquer binders and processes for their preparation.
2.Statement of Related Art
Air-drying lacquer binders of the general type to which the present invention telates are known from European Patent application No. 01 85 193. In this case, an unsaturated polymer is used in their preparation, and is selected from unhydrogenated and/or partially hydrogenated polybutadienes, unhydrogenated and/or partially hydrogenated polyisoprenes, copolymers of butadiene and isoprene, polychloroprene, copolymers of polybutadiene with acrylonitrile, styrene, ethene, propene, butene, i-butene, pentene and chloroprene, pentenamer, EPDM rubbers, unsaturated hydrocarbon resins, cyclopentadiene resins and polynorbornene having a number average molecular weight of from 500 to 5000.